


what if?

by kaleleafss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Crying, Dream SMP finale, Gen, Sad, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), clingy duo angst, im so mean for posting this one, this one was sad, what if tubbo died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleleafss/pseuds/kaleleafss
Summary: based off the dream smp finalewhen punz walked through the portal, he knew he was too late.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	what if?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i wrote this very short work a couple months ago, and thought i would post it here as well :D

The haunting smile on Dream’s mask stared menacingly at Tommy.  
“I don’t need Tubbo, Tommy. He’s just a pawn,” Dream’s voice was scarily calm, as if he’d gone fully insane; Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if he really had lost it. But he knew the threat was not empty, and at this Tommy began to panic.  
“Tubbo is not a pawn, Dream. You need him as much as you need me,” Tommy says through gritted teeth. He subconsciously took a step in front of Tubbo, blocking him from Dream. He knew what the green bastard was implying. He wasn’t about to lose his best friend.  
“Without Tubbo, what am I?” Dream waved this off, striding past him.  
“I would say your goodbyes, Tommy. Before you miss the chance,” and Dream exited the room. Tommy quickly turned to Tubbo.  
“He won’t kill you, we can make a run for it, I have a secret portal at my exile base we can go there and-”  
“We won’t make it Tommy,” Tubbo cut him off, voice quiet and calm, too calm for Tommy’s liking.  
“Well we could-” Tubbo cut him off again with a sigh.  
“It’s no use Tommy. We’re trapped. We don’t have blocks so we can’t go up, and we can’t go down.”  
“Tubbo, I-”  
“It's okay, Tommy,” Tubbo replied softly, face settling into a broken smile. Tubbo knew this was it for him. Tommy could tell, and the tough facade he had put up for so long began to fall down and tears began to blur his vision.  
“We had our times, it was a fun ride. But all good things come to an end eventually.” Tubbo also began to tear up, and the two stood face to face, having to accept the harsh reality that had been brought upon them.  
“We’ve said our goodbyes, and I’ve done everything I’ve wanted to. Most importantly I met you.” At this, tears began to fall steadily down Tommy’s face, as he tried to hold back his sobs.  
“Tubbo, I know I’ve regarded you as my sidekick from the beginning, but I’ve always been yours,” Tommy choked on his words, and the soft touch of Tubbo’s hand on his arm urged him to continue.  
“I need you, Tubbo. What am I without you?” he looked up to meet Tubbo’s gaze. Tears rolled down his cheeks, which were flushed red. But what caught Tubbo off guard was his eyes. They were filled with pain and anguish, a look of pleading rested behind. Tubbo could feel his heart crack a little more. But he needed to leave Tommy. He didn’t have a choice.  
“Yourself,” Tubbo smiled. And then Tommy couldn’t hold it back anymore. He enveloped Tubbo into a tight hug, as he sobbed into his best friend’s shoulder. Tubbo returned the gesture. And then the door opened. Dream had returned.  
“Please don’t go” Tommy whispered quietly in Tubbo’s ear. But Tubbo pulled away, and walked towards Dream.  
“Say your goodbyes” Dream smiled, happily observing how broken Tommy was.  
“Goodbye Tommy.”  
And then Tubbo fell to the floor. Tommy let out a loud cry filled with pain as he ran forward. He rocked back and forth holding onto the dead body of his best friend whispering that he was sorry, no longer holding back his gut-wrenching sobs. And when Punz walked through the portal, he knew he was too late.


End file.
